<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thank you by evaneddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676168">thank you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie'>evaneddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, eddie thanks buck for helping with getting chris to skateboard safely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie talking to/thanking Buck after he finds out about the skateboard for Christopher ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>transfer from my tumblr, i kept forgetting to post these here oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room with a controller in his lap and a sleeping man on the couch is not how he intended his evening to go. It was a fun time, filled with laughter and soft shouts of playful banter and Buck tossing his controller to the side after Eddie had won the fifth round of Mortal Kombat.</p><p>Buck sighs contentedly as he looks up at Eddie’s still figure, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest the only movement he can see. Ever since Chris has been out at camp, Eddie has been more sulky. And by sulky, Buck totally means he’s the only one that has noticed Eddie being more on edge while on calls, he means he’s witnessed Eddie staring at a picture of the nine year old boy on his phone, and even sticking to Buck’s side more than usual - though, the blond would never complain about that.</p><p>“Buck?” he hears a raspy mumble, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, Eds. Did I wake you?” This is Eddie’s place, and with how lonely Eddie has been lately, Buck doesn’t want to upset him any further.</p><p>“Not at all. I was just dreaming.” Then, after a short break, he continues. “Hey, when Chris comes back would like to come with to take him skating again? I’m sure he would love it if you came. I would too.”</p><p>Sleepy Eddie has always spoken the soft words regular Eddie was too stoic to say. Buck loves that about him. He loves a lot of things about his best friend.</p><p>Excitedly - admittedly too rambunctious for one in the morning - Buck exclaims his agreement to the invite. “Of course!”</p><p>“I never did thank you properly, Evan. For the whole thing with getting Chris to skate safely,” Eddie says, sitting up in his spot.</p><p>“Oh, Eddie, there’s no need-”</p><p>“Yes there is, Buck. Thank you.”</p><p>Never before has Eddie used his first name, and the way it sets Buck’s heart alight makes his cheeks flush. He thanks the heavens that it’s dark so Eddie can’t see the pink tinge. Before he can stop himself, Buck is patting Eddie’s knee with a cupped hand, a silent acknowledgement of Eddie’s words.</p><p>“Go back to sleep,” mumbles Buck.</p><p>“Come with me, I want cuddles.”</p><p>Who is Buck to deny?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>